


Life is is tea mesothelioma

by Princess_Cutie9



Series: RWCW chaos [1]
Category: Micheal Buble - Fandom, Raccoons Who Can Write (RWCW)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Cutie9/pseuds/Princess_Cutie9
Summary: One word crack fic featuring Micheal Buble, Buble Micheal, Mc Bubz, Micheal Buble, Micheal Buble, Micheal Buble, Micheal Buble is the watcher, Mikey Bubbles - RWCW
Series: RWCW chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032624
Comments: 28
Kudos: 11





	Life is is tea mesothelioma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c_c_cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_c_cherry/gifts).



> Micheal Buble <3

Buble is ran was Micheal jingling sucks bells jumped toward hello bells and. He bells Santa then the screams is winter mistletoe is punched he snow tree reindeer man. With olives and upon tree Hannukah stroke star for trampoline pain. This life is is tea mesothelioma best pain. I cant cant screaming YOu. Merry HI Christmas Narancia is bobble nice head deaf cool Bobby madness bonk hell and. Knife Giornk go chaos bonk bonok Buble is cackles thats a all florida for. Straw you of the be nice and the fitness Micheal gram pacer pacer test knife. He is a living bubble cat hell and Satan is sneezed kith for Micheal buble but clapped feet with. Yes? Mayonnaise is the! Is sandwich fruit . Lube bitch chef join us eats chef lettuce will ham brubba 4 kith brubba bruabba scream flaccid pancake.

**Author's Note:**

> Love ya Cherry
> 
> Join the chaos!  
> https://discord.gg/HQXzTMV28w


End file.
